


And Whilst I Watch In Silence

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Sanders Sides Inktober 2018 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Healer Patton, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Necromancer Logan, Psychic Virgil, Virgil is Patton and Logan's Adopted Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: In the middle of the forest sits the oddest house. It is at once both warm and cold, full of life and full of death. Yet, Virgil thinks, it is so full of love that no other place can compare to it.Written for Inktober Day 3: Warmth





	And Whilst I Watch In Silence

**Author's Note:**

> https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/177923065592/a-necromancer-falls-in-love-with-a-healer   
> This Tumblr post inspired this entire piece
> 
> I don’t really think there’s any warnings that apply here… Anyway, enjoy!

In the middle of the forest sits the oddest house. It is at once both warm and cold, full of life and full of death. Yet, Virgil thinks, it is so full of love that no other place can compare to it.

 

 

There are always freshly baked goods on the table, just waiting for visitors to partake of them. Patton puts in far too much effort, in Virgil’s opinion; almost no one comes to visit, and if they do, they almost always never touch the food. 

 

 

(They say it’s because they’re not hungry, but Virgil knows better. He can hear them thinking that the food is probably poisoned by Logan and will kill them. Virgil doesn’t like those people.)

 

 

Logan always keeps the house neat. He says it’s because they could have guests at any moment, and he wants to look presentable to them. But again, no one ever comes to visit; Logan’s meticulous, relentless cleaning is pointless. 

 

 

(Except the one time Patton accidentally moved Logan’s enchanted skull, Virgil witnessed his father almost have a panic attack. He quickly moved it back before Patton could notice, but that was the moment Virgil realized just why exactly Logan cleaned every day.) 

 

 

Still, the house was strange to most. It was full of love and warmth and healing and life, thanks to Patton’s influence; however, it was also full of darkness and cold and hurt and death thanks to Logan’s presence. Or, at least, that’s what people thought. Virgil knew the truth. Logan, though he controlled the dead, had never harmed a person in his life. He preferred to resurrect animal corpses to practice his magic than touch a human body. He wore black because he thought that that was what was expected of him; no one had ever taught him that a necromancer does not have to wear black. Patton had been trying for years to get Logan to realize that he doesn’t have to pretend to be a cold, distant, emotionless monster; so far, he is unsuccessful, because the second a person who is not Patton or Virgil enters the house, Logan snaps back into his facade, and all of Patton’s hard work goes down the drain. 

 

 

(Still, Virgil still has hope. He hasn’t acted like that around Patton and Virgil in at least six years. He’s showing his soft, caring, excitable side more and more often, and Virgil is beginning to think that maybe everything is going to be okay.) 

 

 

Even with all of these contradictions and problems, Virgil loves his dads. He loves Patton’s cheerful humming as he bakes even more cookies for the people who will never appreciate his work. He loves Logan’s enthusiasm about the stars and his craft that no one will ever see because no one ever  _ wants  _ to see. He loves the way Logan and Patton will sometimes dance around the house as Virgil plays the harp, Logan stumbling over the steps as Patton giggles and gently steers him in the right direction. He loves the way Patton and Logan will take turns reading him stories and singing him to sleep at night. Virgil loves the warmth radiating off of both of his dads. He wouldn’t change his odd little family for anything.

* * *

 

“Hey, Virgil! I have a question for you!” Roman calls, beaming enthusiastically at him. Virgil shrugs, signalling to Roman to carry on with his question. “So, I heard that you live in that weird little house in the forest. Does one of your dads really have a skeleton army at his beck and call?” Virgil grits his teeth and answers. 

 

 

“No, he doesn’t. Logan isn’t evil, Roman.” 

 

 

“Oh, okay! Could I maybe come over and meet them? I’ve never met a necromancer before, and I have a ton of questions for him!” Roman squeals, jumping up and down and clapping his hands together while he grins. Virgil simply rolls his eyes and responds with a “Probably” before the ringing of the school bell beckons them back inside for class. 

 

 

The day ends, and Roman is waiting outside for Virgil, beaming. “You ready?” he asks, bouncing up and down in place in an attempt to contain his boundless energy. Virgil snorts at his best friend’s antics and nods, starting for the edge of the schoolyard where either Patton or Logan would be waiting to pick him up. 

 

 

“Ah. Virgil. It is satisfactory to see you still alive and well. Who is your companion?” Ah. Logan, then. And he was putting on the Uncaring Death God mask. Bad day, then. 

 

 

“This is Roman. Can he come over for a bit today?” Virgil asks, anxiety stirring in his gut. What if Logan said no? Then Roman would think Logan was mean, and maybe Virgil by extension for not standing up for him. 

 

 

“I suppose. As long as he promises not to destroy anything, I don’t see why he cannot come over. I take it he is your friend?” Logan carefully responds. Virgil quickly nods and smiles, delighted. Virgil sees the small smile that Logan lets out under his hood before spinning around and starting to walk towards home, leaving Virgil and Roman to scramble behind him. 

 

 

The walk takes only a few minutes, seeing as Logan knew a shortcut, and they reach Virgil’s house in almost no time at all. They enter the kitchen to see Patton, just putting a new batch of sugar cookies in the oven. He turns, and the second his eyes land on Roman, his eyes light up and he bounces over, squealing. 

 

 

“Oh! Hello! I’m Patton, one of Virgil’s dads. It’s a pleasure to meet you! I hope Logan didn’t scare you too much on the way over, he likes to pretend he has no feelings but really he’s one of the biggest dorks you’ll ever meet. We also have some fresh cookies coming up in a minute, so just-” 

 

 

“Patton. You’re overwhelming him,” Logan cuts in smoothly, gently placing a hand on his husband’s shoulder. Patton blushes and starts apologizing profusely to Roman, who waves it off with a “No problem, Virgil’s dad.” 

 

 

“Also, Logan, Roman had a few questions for you about necromancy,” Virgil cuts in before he can forget. He hates the way Logan tenses up and the way his smile seems to freeze in a strained position. 

 

 

“Oh? What about?” 

 

 

“What kind of herbs do you use the most in summoning? I was trying to do some research, but I couldn’t find any definite answers, and I really wanna learn how to summon ghosts! Could you please tell me what you use and show me how? I was thinking of summoning the ghost of this knight I read about at one point-” Roman babbles, his hands waving around wildly. Logan finally relaxes, and the coldness that was beginning to permeate the house evaporates, leaving behind only Patton’s sunshine warmth. Virgil smiles as he watches Roman and Logan discuss the finer points of necromancy as Patton pulls out the newly-baked warm cookies. Everything finally felt… right. Everything felt comfortably warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I loved working on this one, mostly because I love fluffy domestic Logicality! Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow! 
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
